bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Companion Ship/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Companion Ship. Transcript (Scene opens to Bob and Larry exiting their house, carrying boards of wood, a hammer, and a saw.) Larry: What are we doing? Bob: We're gonna build a boat. Larry: Oh yeah? Why? Bob: Because we're gonna go boating out on the lake. Larry: Oh yeah! Why? Bob: (irritably) Because this was your idea! Larry: I knew that! Great idea, Larry! (Bob puts down the boards of wood and pulls out a piece of paper.) Bob: Here's the instructions. I'll build the front, you build the back. With a little hard work, we'll be done in half the time! Sound good? Larry: Sounds great! (Bob takes the saw from Larry, while Larry prepares to hammer a piece of wood.) Larry: This should be fun. (Larry hammers the wood with the hammer.) Larry: (grunts) This is so much work! (grunts) Bob: Finished! (Camera pans to show that Bob has already finished the front of the boat.) Bob: How's it going over there? Larry: Uh, fine! (Larry lightly hammers some pieces of wood with the hammer.) Bob: Well, make sure your half is finished by tomorrow morning so we can go out on that lake. (Larry is now hammering the wood with a lobster.) Larry: No problema! (yells) (Larry throws the lobster away and picks up the hammer again, before he hammers the wood with the hammer again. Bob then goes back inside the house while Larry is still hammering. After Bob has gone back inside, Larry puts down the hammer and pulls out a comic book.) Larry: This boat will build itself, right? That's a thing, isn't it? (Larry then starts to read the comic book. Scene switches to night, where Larry is still reading the comic book. Scene switches to the next morning, where Larry is now asleep. The sound of the rooster crowing is heard, which wakes up Larry.) Larry: Where am I?! What was that?! Bacon Bill: Cock-a-doodle-doo- (coughs) This cold is the worst! Larry: (gasps) Oh no! The boat didn't build itself! That isn't a thing! Oh no! (Larry quickly picks up the pieces of wood and quickly and hurriedly tries to get the back of the boat built, just as Bob comes out of the house.) Bob: Ready for a day on the lake? (Larry has gotten the back of the boat hastily put together.) Larry: You bet I am! (A piece of wood falls slightly, but Larry sets it back up again.) Bob: Are you sure? Larry: Like I said, am you bet, I mean, you bet I am! (Scene switches to Bob and Larry carrying the boat to the lake.) Bob: All aboard for the first voyage of the Companion Ship! Larry: Wahoo! (Bob and Larry have placed the boat into the water.) Bob: (laughing) (Bob and Larry get into the boat, before they start rowing the boat on the lake. The sound of wood creaking is suddenly heard after that.) Bob: What was that sound? Larry: Sound? Sound? Uh, uh, enough wondering what mysterious noises are! How about some fishing? Bob: Now you're speaking my language! (Bob takes one fishing pole from Larry as they prepare to fish.) Larry: First to catch a fish is king of the universe! (Bob and Larry both cast their lines, but their fish hooks end up hooking each other, as they both start pulling on their fishing poles, before another wood creaking sound is heard.) Bob: There's that noise again. (Bob then casts his line forward, throwing Larry forward until he falls into the water.) Bob: Larry! (Bob pulls Larry in as Larry tumbles onto Bob, while Larry now has a fish in his mouth.) Larry: King of the universe! (Larry spits the fish back out.) Bob: What do you want to do now? Larry: How about some fish-calling? Bob: Fish-calling? I've never heard of that. Larry: Oh, it's great. Watch! (Larry then sticks his head underwater, as fish swim past him.) Larry: (yelling underwater) (The wood creaking sound is heard again, before a leak appears in the boat.) Bob: Larry! There's something wrong with the boat! Larry: (underwater) Really? (Bob pulls Larry back into the boat.) Bob: The boat is leaking! Larry: Who installed that feature? Bob: We're gonna sink! Larry: I'm on it! (Larry sits on the leak to plug it, but the water shoots out from his invisible ears.) Larry: (giggling) (Larry shakes his head to get the water out, before another leak appears in the boat as Larry jumps on that leak to plug it. Two more leaks appear as Larry tries in vain to plug them.) Bob: Larry, why is your side of the boat completely falling apart? Larry: Funny story, Bob! Well, uh... (The boat falls apart.) Bob and Larry: (screaming) (Bob and Larry fall into the water. Scene switches to Bob and Larry now climbing onto the shore.) Larry: (sighs, grunts) Bob: (gasps, coughs) Ugh, I got saltwater and sand in my mouth! (Larry suddenly spits out a fish.) Larry: Wow, a whole fish! (Larry spits out two more fish.) Larry: Yuck! I think that's it. Bob: Larry, did you work on your- (Larry spits out another fish that lands on Bob's nose. Bob shakes that fish off his nose, cringing after doing so, before another fish lands in front of him.) Larry: (sighs) That was the last one. Promise. (spits out one last fish) Bob: Larry, did you work on your half of the boat at all? Larry: I thought about working on my half. I just waited, and then waited some more. And then it was too late. Bob: Proverbs 18:9 says, "Whoever is slack or lazy in his work, is brother to him who destroys". Larry: I don't have a brother. Bob: No, Larry. (picks up a coconut) Imagine that this coconut destroyed our boat. Larry: Not cool, coconut! Bob: Exactly. But by being lazy, you're just as not cool as the coconut. Larry: That doesn't make any sense. That's coconuts! This boat's in great shape! (A cannon shot is suddenly heard, as a cannonball flies out and hits the boat, making a huge hole in the bottom. Bob and Larry look worriedly at the hole.) Larry: That evil coconut called for backup! Bob: That was no coconut. Look! (Camera zooms in on a pirate cannon, which is being controlled by Motato and his Radish pirates.) Radish # 1: Nice shot, boss. Motato: Oh, I guess. I was aiming for you, though. Let's pirate them away! Charge! (The Radishes run out towards Bob and Larry, while Bob is running around in a panic while holding the coconut.) Larry: Pirates! Bob: What do we do?! What do we do?! Larry: Let's get away on our boat! (Larry picks up the boat, but when he throws it into the water, it immediately sinks, due to the hole and how shoddily built it was.) Larry: Oh yeah. (Cut to Bob and Larry now caged by Motato and the Radishes. One Radish locks up the cage, while Motato and the other Radish are sitting around the fire.) Bob: We wouldn't be in this mess if you had worked harder on your half of the boat. Larry: Seems like the boat is good enough for them. (The Radishes are seen dragging the shoddily-built boat back onto the shore.) Bob: What are you gonna do? Use our boat to build a giant pirate ship and go around pirating things? (Motato and the Radishes can only laugh after Bob asks them this.) Motato: Build a pirate ship? That is coconuts! Radish # 1: That would take so much work! Radish # 2: We're gonna save it for firewood! Motato: If we wanted a pirate ship, we would just steal one! Way less work. Radish # 1: And we don't want to work that hard! (Music starts playing.) Radishes: (singing) We're gonna sing Motato and Radishes: (singing) Let others do the work Aye! Let others do the work La-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la Let others do the work Let others do the work Let others sweat and swab the deck And clean the grime and dirt Let others paint the doors Let others sweep the floors Do as we please and be at ease While others do the chores Pirates! Pirates! I'm happy with this crew As long as I can sing and dance And there's no work to do So let others break their backs While I go take a nap! Ha! I'll be okay as long as they Don't make me walk the plank Let others do the work Aye! Let others do the work Aye! Let others do the work Let others do the work Aye! (The song ends.) Motato: Nice singing, lads. Now, after a long day of working hard at not working hard, we rest. Good night, No-Beard. Radish # 1: Good night, Captain 'Tato. Radish # 2: Good night, Kevin. (Motato and the Radishes then go to sleep after that.) Larry: That song sounded awfully familiar. Those are the same excuses I used to be lazy and not work on that boat. That means I'm just as lazy as a pirate. Bob? Bob: Eureeka! (Bob removes one of the cage's bars as it comes loose and falls down.) Larry: How'd ya do that? Bob: While they were singing, I was filing the bar down with a coin. (holds out a penny) Larry: Wow! Your hard work just saved us! Bob: Let's get out of here! (Bob tries to squeeze himself through the cage, but can't fit.) Bob: I can't fit! My bones are too big! Larry: Why don't you file another bar down with that coin? Bob: Great idea! (Bob is about to use the coin again, but loses his grip on it as it rolls out of the cage and stops, just as a Buffalorange comes by and eats the coin before leaving.) Bob: Then that happened. Larry: Well, let me try. (Larry squeezes himself through the space in the cage then pops out.) Larry: Yes! Bob, I'm sorry. If I had done my share of the work, we wouldn't be in this mess. But I'm gonna work super hard and get us out of here! Bob: Great! Find a key and get me out! (Larry hides behind the log, before looking down at Motato and the Radishes, who are still asleep, while one of the Radishes is holding the cage key. Larry then picks up a stick and carefully guides it.) Larry: Careful. Just pick up the keys real gently. (Larry is about to get the key with the stick, but accidentally pokes one of the Radishes with the stick, which Larry is shocked to see. Larry tries again in retrieving the key with the stick, but keeps poking the sleeping Radish repeatedly, while the Radish still sleeps on.) Larry: Man, oh, man! Okay, calm down. Real slow (Larry tries again, but this time, he accidentally raises the stick over the fire, causing part of it to catch fire. Larry frantically waves the stick around before throwing it away, as it lands in the lake.) Larry: (sighs) (Larry then crawls like a caterpillar, around to the sleeping Radish that still has the key, then successfully picks up the key.) Larry: Got 'em! (The sleeping Radish suddenly jumps up and grabs hold of the key while still asleep. Larry then quickly spins the Radish around, until he flies off and runs into the fence, but still sleeps on without a second thought. Larry comes back to the cage while holding the key.) Larry: Got it! Bob: Great! Now, get me out of here! (Larry starts tapping the key into the space between the door and the cage, while Bob is unimpressed.) Bob: Larry! Larry: Oh right! Silly me! (Larry uses the key to unlock the cage, freeing Bob.) Larry: Let's get to work! (Bob is carrying a stack of wooden boards, before the camera pans to show Larry helping Bob carry the stack. Scene switches to Bob sawing the wood, while Larry is now hard at working hammering the boards together, as is Bob. Bob and Larry then install a motor onto their newly-built boat, which Larry attaches with a wrench. Bob and Larry are now finished as they admire their newly-built boat, while it is now dawn. Scene switches to Motato and the Radishes still sleeping, while the sound of a boat motor starting up is heard, which wakes them up.) Radish # 1: Yar, what be that awful racket? Motato: (yawns) I need my eight hours! (Motato then looks over to see Bob and Larry getting their new boat into the water and getting into it.) Motato: Look what they did to their boat? Radish # 1: Yeah, we could use that as firewood for weeks! Motato: No! Now it's a boat worth stealing! I must have it! I want it! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Radish # 1: Get 'em! Radishes: (yelling) Larry: Bob! Time to go! Bob: (gasps) (Bob and Larry look to see the Radishes running towards them, before Bob gets into the boat with Larry, just as the two friends take off in their new boat, zooming across the lake and escaping the pirates.) Larry: Another day, another dangerous peril averted! Bob: We haven't escaped just yet! (Bob and Larry look to see Motato and the Radishes pursuing them while riding on giant lobsters in the water.) Larry: Take the wheel, Bob! (Bob does as Larry tells him, before Larry starts to pull a board up from the boat, which he does, before holding up an oar and has a rope tied around his waist, before jumping out of the boat and into the water, before he starts doing wakeboarding, while Motato and the Radishes are still in hot pursuit. The Radishes catch up to Larry.) Larry: Can you hold this for me, please? (Larry gives the oar to the Radishes.) Larry: Now, Bob, punch it! (Bob does as Larry tells him, giving the motor more energy to pull further ahead, pulling Larry ahead, leaving the Radishes behind. Motato starts to pull ahead on his lobster.) Motato: You won't get away from me that easily! (laughing) (Motato ends up running into the oar that the Radishes are still holding, which causes him to get spun around.) Larry: We're gettin' away from ya! And it's very easy! Motato: (angrily) After them! (However, the lobsters that they're riding on don't do anything.) Motato: Um, why aren't they moving? Radish # 2: Did you feed them? Radish # 1: No! I thought you would feed them! Motato: Neither of you fed them?! You two were supposed to work together so I don't have to work at all! Radish # 2: They sure look hungry. Motato: Giddyup. Tallyho. Get moving, lobsters, or I shall feed you to the lobsters! (The lobster that Motato is mounted on suddenly whacks Motato with its tail, sending him flying until landing in the water.) Radish # 1: Nice lobby-wobsters. (Cut to the Radishes getting sent flying until they land in the water with Motato. Scene switches to Bob pulling Larry back into the boat.) Bob: Now that was some good hard work. Larry: And now we have the awesome boat we always wanted. Bob and Larry: Here's to the Companion Ship! (Bob and Larry high-five each other, before the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts